In general, an evaporator or condenser coil of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning unit is secured in place via a sheet metal frame. The frame is screwed into mounting brackets that are incorporated into the coil assembly. Condensate is free to drip off the coil and into a drain pan over which the coil is suspended, and then out of the unit. Improvements in the coil assembly may be made.